


Taboo?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [27]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, Hitachiincest, Love, M/M, Poetry, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The twins’ relationship may be strange, but all that matters to them is their love.





	Taboo?

It may be taboo,  
But to the twins, their deep love  
Is all that matters.


End file.
